


Un voto Saiyajin

by Desertrose000



Category: Bulma - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Vegebul - Fandom, Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertrose000/pseuds/Desertrose000
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor?🤔Especial de San Valentín ❤️ de Dragón  ball 🐉Cuando Las mujeres son de la tierra y los hombres de Vegetasei, nada bueno puede ocurrir. Sobre todo si lo que se trata es de tener una cita romántica.Por error el príncipe de los saiyajines escucha una conversación de su esposa que no debía, toda su tranquilidad se irá en picada y su matrimonio tambaleará. ¿Podrá ser capaz de solucionar las cosas o su orgullo excesivo acelerará la desintegración de este?Advertencia ⛔️ ⚠️ lenguaje vulgar, contenido sexual.Importante: Para la compresión completa de los sucesos que se mencionan, se sugiere leer antes Truco o Trato saiyajin y El viaje de Bra.Registro Safecreative: 2102076847591
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dragon Ball Plus, Vegebul





	1. De Namek y otras perversiones...

**Atención ⚠️⛔️ esta historia está clasificada con contenido adulto, éste capítulo contiene escenas eróticas con alto contenido sexual (también conocido como Lemon), que pudieran perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido o eres menor de edad, FAVORde DETENER la lectura ahora. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Quédate dónde estás acostada, no hagas ningún sonido. Sé que nos están viendo, nos están viendo. Toda la conmoción, parece un juego, tiene a la gente hablando, hablando... Suaves labios abiertos, sus nudillos pálidos, se siente como si estuvieras muriendo, muriendo. Tú... tu sexo es ardiente. Consumida, con lo que nos falta por transpirar... - Sex on fire, King of leon_

Estaba asustada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, temblaba con muchísimo miedo, la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. Nadie la mandó a ir a esa peligrosa misión, es más sus amigos le rogaron que se quedara en casa que no fuera. Pero eran tan brutos que eran capaces de no poder ni hacer el aterrizaje bien, no quedó de otra que acompañarlos.

Además, debía asegurarse de que pudieran juntar las esferas del dragón, necesitaba garantizar que revivirían no solo a Píccoro (y por consiguiente a Kamisama) sino a su novio a también.

La habían dejado ahí escondida mientras se iban de misión, pero ¡Maldita sea! ni siquiera le hacían caso, les llamaba por radio y jamás contestaban. De pronto escuchó un ruido que rompió la quietud y el silencio reinante de ese lugar.

Prendió el radio y en voz baja empezó a llamarlos: —Krillin, Gohan ¿Son ustedes chicos? ¿Han regresado? contesten, cambio.

Esperó un momento, pero solo la estática respondía. Nuevamente escuchó ruidos fuera de la cueva, pero estaba aterrada, en las películas de terror la joven hermosa que salía a investigar moría, ella no haría semejante tontería. Volvió a intentar llamarlos por el radio:

—Krillin, Gohan ¡contesten! Ay no me hagan esto que soy muy hermosa para morir aquí por favor, ¿Ya están afuera?, ¡Contesten!- Repitió la peliazul mientras sentía la desesperación crecer en ella.

Había algo o alguien afuera de la cueva, pero no alcanzaba a ver quién, a pesar de que en Namekusein no existía la noche ella estaba adentro de una obscura cueva y no pensaba salir pues podría ser descubierta y no estaba en sus planes morir tan joven si como creía, quien quiera que estuviera ahí no era alguno de sus amigos o de los amigables nameks.

El guerrero estaba afuera, se sentía altamente excitado, le atraía la emoción de la cacería, no importaba que fuera la de un ser tan débil, igual sería entretenido cazarlo. Su rastreador le decía que, ahí dentro de la cueva existía una presa.

A pesar de estar bastante obscuro dentro de la misma, alcanzaba a escuchar desde donde estaba gracias a su desarrollado oído, los sonidos provenientes de algo escondido ahí, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su sádica cara.

Sigilosamente comenzó a acercarse al lugar, una vez que se adentró podía ver perfectamente bien el interior de la misma. Su vista más desarrollada que la del humano le permitía revisar todo, su olfato detectó el olor, era un aroma dulce y agradable, mezclado con otro más producto de la adrenalina: miedo... Se relamió los labios anticipando el momento, la cacería había comenzado...

La científica estaba realmente asustada, por primera vez en toda su vida se maldecía por no haber hecho caso y quedarse en casa. Escuchó cuando "algo" ingresó a la cueva, agradecía que la misma estuviera completamente a obscuras, como pudo se escondió sin hacer nada de ruido detrás de una roca.

Lo que sea que hubiese entrado era muy sigiloso, parecía un animal peligroso. Escuchó los pasos de algo o alguien avanzar, adentrándose en la cueva, esa era su oportunidad para salir de ahí. Despacio y sin hacer ruido comenzó su huida, solo debía alcanzar la salida y correr lo más rápido que podía...

Escuchó cuando su presa quiso huir, le dejó creer que lo lograría, cuándo por fin llegó al inicio de la cueva le apareció de frente, asustándola y haciendo que se cayera se espaldas —¿Ibas a algún lado, pequeña criatura? —fue todo lo que con malévolo tono dijo.

La peliazul estaba aterrada su pulso se disparó, de todos los seres peligrosos que había en ese planeta ella tenía que encontrarse con uno de los que más miedo le generaba, Vegeta, el sádico príncipe de los saiyajines, el desgraciado que mató a su a su novio.

—Vaya, vaya ¡Qué tenemos aquí! Una débil terrícola...— se acercó en círculos, cuál león acechando a su presa, a donde Bulma había caído.

La científica estaba aterrada, pero intentaría por todos los medios no morir ahí, —Creí que eras un animal salvaje, me alegra ver que no es así, soy Bulma— Trató de sonar lo más aliviada y amistosa que pudo, intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía.

—Vienes con las otras dos sabandijas, dime ¿Dónde tienen las esferas que robaron? Y tal vez te deje con vida.

Estaba asustada, pero de su habilidad histriónica dependería su vida —No sé de qué me hablas, yo soy sólo una frágil y hermosa chica.

El saiyan la tomó rudamente del brazo, —Sé que los otros dos no las llevan encima, si te dejaron aquí escondida es porque tú las tienes, ¿Dónde están humana?

La científica se enojó. Estaba aterrada sí, pero no iba a dejar que la maltratara así.

—Auch, ¡suéltame! me lastimas maldito simio descerebrado— dijo enojada.

Al saiyan le entretuvo el enojo de la débil mujer, había pensado eliminarla, pero tal vez pudiera entretenerse enseñándole modales antes de matarla, recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo. ¡Oh sí, esto sería muy divertido!

—Ju,ju,ju. Te enseñaré a hablarme con respeto, mujer vulgar—fue todo lo que dijo tomándola del cuello.

—Dime dónde están las esferas del dragón, o te desapareceré— fue la simple advertencia que hizo, mientras tomaba a la mujer del cuello y creaba con la otra mano una esfera de ki.

Ella lo vio retadoramente, y comenzó a lanzarle patadas, —¡Suéltame maldito bruto, que no te tengo miedo!, mátame si quieres yo no tengo nada, eres un cobarde que mata a hermosas mujeres indefensas.

La furia de la débil mujer le atraía, pensó que en verdad sería divertido enseñarle a tratarlo mejor.

—¿Te atreves a hablarme así, mujer vulgar? Muy bien, si no tienes las esferas, te enseñaré a comportarte enfrente de la realeza.

Deshizo la bola de energía de su mano, soltó su cuello y la tomó del mentón —si no vas a darme las esferas, harás bien en pedir mejor que te mate ahora...

El tono del hombre destilaba peligro, la ojiazul sentía que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente, no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos —Escucha principito, mis amigos casi llegan aquí, mejor vete ahora nosotros no tenemos nada.

El saiyan solo se rió —No sabes cuándo callarte ¿Verdad? Tus amigos están muertos o pronto los estarán a manos del ejército de Freezer, y tú... tú aprenderás a tratarme con respeto.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de arrancarle la blusa. —¿Qué haces? ¡Maldito pervertido! - Gritó la peliazul indignada.

La mirada del saiyan se obscureció más, mientras con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro comenzó a rondarla en círculos, rompió su pantalón dejándola en una hermosa ropa interior de encaje.

Ella se maldijo por escoger esa ropa, que no le cubría nada, estaba asustada, con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza de que ese malnacido la dejara en ropa interior. De pronto el saiyan se detuvo frente a ella

—Arrodíllate y pídeme perdón y tal vez decida dejarte con vida humana— fue todo lo que con una sonrisa despectiva el saiyan dijo.

—No voy a hacer eso— contestó Bulma altiva. Vegeta buscó una piedra donde sentarse, la tomó del brazó y literalmente la arrastró ahí.

—¡Auch! Suéltame maldito mono insensible, que falta de modales— Se iba quejando la peliazul.

Él se sentó y la jaló dejándola acostada boca abajo en sus piernas, dejando su hermoso trasero al aire, dándole una vista bastante atractiva de él. —Te dije que aprenderías a respetarme terrícola— fue lo que dijo peligrosamente suave el guerrero, mientras se quitaba los guantes de las manos.

La piel de la mujer le atraía y quería tocarla, tenerla así le daba una excelente vista de los glúteos de ésta. Eran suaves y tersos, atractivos a la vista y al tacto. Toda ella era tractiva a su olfato.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, le dio una nalgada que resonó por todo el lugar, el golpe fue suave para él, para ella por el contrario fuerte, sintió su cara enrojecer mientras se mordía la lengua para no emitir sonido alguno.

El saiyajin vio gustoso como la suave y cálida piel de la mujer se ponía roja, le gustaba la tonalidad adquirida, otro golpe, ella dejo escapar un leve gemido en señal de protesta, pero esto solo encendía más al guerrero.

—¿Seguirás siendo una mal educada? — preguntó el saiyan con sorna en la voz.

La peliazul estaba roja como un tomate, no sólo por los golpes recibidos en sus partes traseras sino por la forma impúdica en que el saiyan comenzó a tocarla una vez que había golpeado con desenfado sus glúteos.

—¿Seguirás comportándote como un salvaje, mono estúpido? — dijo ella muy enojada.

El saiyan solo se rió antes de girar en gesto negativo la cabeza y decir —Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste, te enseñaré a tratarme con respeto.

Dijo esto mientras la levantada en vilo, y suave pero firmemente abría la boca de la mujer, sujetándola del mentón de tal forma que no le permitía cerrar la misma.

Sin previo aviso, la besó fuertemente, hundiendo ferozmente su lengua en la boca de ella, traspasándola, violando la intimidad de la dulce boca de la hembra.

Ella se quedó estupefacta, había recibido muchos besos en su vida, sobre todo de su novio, pero este que recibió fue diferente de los conocidos hasta ahora, era salvaje, feroz. Y no sabía si era la adrenalina del momento que hacía latir a tope su corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho, lo que la tenía tan alterada.

La ojiazul estaba impactada, no esperó ese asalto, pero lo que más le alteraba es que esperaba sentir repulsión por él odioso sujeto que abusaba de ella de esa forma, dominándola. Y sin embargo al sentir la feroz lengua del guerrero someterla al conquistar su boca, profanándola hasta casi entrar a su garganta, la excitó muchísimo; le costó no gemir.

Escuchó ruidos afuera a los que no prestó atención; cuando acabó el candente beso, el saiyan ya se había deshecho de la parte inferior de su traje, ella saltó del susto al ver la firme y potente erección, que mostraba en todo su esplendor la virilidad del guerrero y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose el trasero fuertemente.

—¡Auch! — fue la simple queja.

Vegeta sonrió malévolamente mientras se tomaba el miembro con desfachatez — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso nunca has visto uno así antes? — descarado le decía.

—¡Eres un depravado!— gritaba ella entre asombrada y sonrojada por lo que veía. De pronto se le antojaba haberle pedido mejor que la matara.

Las intenciones del saiyan eran de lo más perversas y si sus amigos no llegaban pronto no sabía qué clase de cosas ese pervertido le haría.

Se escucharon ruidos fuertes y más insistentes fuera de la cueva, el saiyan se acercó a la peliazul, —Afuera hay varios nameks, si intentas pedir ayuda y ellos entran los mataré frente a ti. ¿Quieres ver que no miento? Lástima la mayoría son niños...

Una sonrisa macabra se asomó en sus labios dejando ver sus afilados caninos. Bulma se sintió nerviosa no sabía qué hacer, solo asintió con la cabeza, sin emitir ruido alguno, confirmando así que había entendido que no tenía que hacer ruido

—Bien humana vulgar, aprenderás a respetarme— decía con sorna en la voz.

—Pero mira quien habla de vulgaridades maldito simio sin vergüenza, ¡Eres un pervertido exhibicionista! — dijo en voz alta sin mostrar miedo.

El guerrero rió y negó con la cabeza —Te lo dije, te enseñaré a tratar a un príncipe...— fue todo lo que el saiyan comentó, antes de jalarla y dejarla sentada en el suelo enfrente de él.

La tomó del mentón y suavemente susurró —Abre la boca, aprenderás a no hablar si no te lo ordeno, y si intentas morderme, te destruiré— le dijo enseñándole una bola de ki en su mando.

Bulma al ver las intenciones poco honorables del saiyan se asustó, —¡Oh no! ni de broma amigo, ni lo sueñes— bramó enojada, mientras cerraba las mandíbulas fuertemente.

El saiyajin pudo notar el estremecimiento de la hembra que tenía enfrente. Con su aguda mirada pudo notar como temblaba, pero sus ojos no reflejaban todo el miedo que debería sentir, algo de todo eso la excitaba aparte de asustarla.

Por lo que la cacería se hizo más interesante, la hembra era débil pero su voluntad era férrea, disfrutaría de quebrarla.

Su intención era simplemente esa, molestarla, torturarla, quebrar su orgullosa forma de retarlo. A pesar de lo cínico que podía ser y de haber acabado con la vida de millones de seres, jamás había tomado por la fuerza a ninguna hembra.

Simplemente las aniquilaba como era su trabajo, a pesar de ser un asesino a sangre fría tenía un código, cuál orgulloso príncipe que era, y tomar por la fuerza a una débil mujer no era parte de sus intereses.

Mantuvo agarrada esa delicada quijada que, aunque quiso mantenerse cerrada no pudo contra las manos del saiyan que presionaron con más fuerza obligándola por fin a abrir la boca. 

Sólo quería asustarla un poco, estaba enfadado por la forma tan osada en que lo retaba como si creyera que no podía tomarla. Se dejó llevar por la adrenalina del pecaminoso momento y sin darle tiempo a nada, metió de lleno su miembro en la boca de la fémina.

Una protesta mitad gemido, mitad gruñido salió de ella al sentir la intrusión de él en esa forma tan violenta dentro de su boca.

Mas ruidos se escucharon fuera de la cueva, pero no podía más que gruñir, toda su boca estaba violentamente ocupada.

—Shhh, no te atrevas a alzar mucho la voz mujer vulgar, si lo haces me obligarás a matar a cualquiera que entre de curioso a investigar— la advertencia en un susurro traía un tono de peligro en la voz del guerrero.

«¡Kami no puedo respirar es enorme!»

Sonrojada trataba de no ahogarse cuando la mano de él comenzó a guiar su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que no habría forma de salir de esa situación si no hacía lo que el saiyan decía.

Una sonrojada Bulma respiraba con fuerza, lo que más la incomodaba no era sentirse abusada por ese cínico guerrero, sino que debería de sentir asco por lo que estaba pasando.

Pero desde que el muy desvergonzado se mostró desnudo en todo su esplendor y la besó con salvajismo sintió excitación, aquello no estaba bien, ese bastardo era quien había matado a su novio, debería odiarlo.

Y sin embargo, algo de esa brusquedad con la que la sometía y la hacía darle placer con la boca le excitaba y mucho, el sabor del cuerpo del saiyan y de su sexo la estaban poniendo al mil y pensó que tal vez si lo complacía en eso la dejaría en paz.

«¡Yamcha perdóname! Todo sea por salvar mi vida...» - Se justificó a sí misma para no admitir lo que le estaba gustando tener el miembro del guerrero en su boca.

Sus labios rodearon con más fuerza la virilidad del hombre, quien solo atinó a sacar un gutural gemido antes de llevar las manos hacia sus cabellos en forma de flama y echaba la cabeza hacía atrás.

—Arg, humana... ¡Sigue! — dijo entre jadeos.

Debía admitirlo la mujer por muy vulgar que fuera, era bastante atractiva y por lo visto esa boca que tenía servía para algo más que insultar y maldecir... 

Tal vez si se seguía portando bien considerara dejarla con vida y tenerla a su disposición, aunque gritona y escandalosa después de todo era un bonito ejemplar.

Sentía como lo succionaba, como una fuerza caliente que lo atrapaba y le exigía entregar todo de él, tenía mucho tiempo sin tener sexo, ir a Namek había sido su prioridad y esa boca era demasiado deliciosa y estaba maravillosamente haciendo estragos en su autocontrol, liberando su simiente en la garganta de la mujer quien al sentir la caliente entrega dentro de su boca y su garganta lo miro a los ojos, conectando la mirada de ambos, mientras sonrojada seguía bebiendo hasta la última gota de la semilla del guerrero...

Me siento confundida, sé que fui obligada a hacerlo, pero en el fondo sé que eso sólo es mi forma de justificar lo mucho que me gustó hacerlo, ¡Kami! Qué guapo es, sino fuera un bruto mono descerebrado bien podríamos pasar un buen rato.

Se sonrojó con esos escandalosos pensamientos, ella no era ninguna mujerzuela, tenía un novio y una reputación que cuidar. Suspiró esperaba que nadie se enterara de su pequeño desliz.

«Sólo lo hice para sobrevivir...» -seguía justificándose

El guerrero estaba mareado, jamás nadie había logrado hacer lo que ella hizo, obligarlo a entregar su semilla de esa forma, solo usando la boca. La vio gatear desnuda, escapándose cuál gato sigiloso, alejándose de él, sin hacer ruido. La dejó creer que lo lograría.

Pensó que luego del orgasmo obteniendo, le tomaría algunos minutos recobrarse, pero al verla gateando en dirección contraria, con los suaves y níveos glúteos aun rojos por las nalgadas que le dio antes, se paró a una velocidad sorprendente y cuando ella pudo reaccionar, él ya la había levantado en vilo, colocándose detrás de ella y tapándole la boca para que su grito no alertara a nadie de los que estaban fuera.

—Shhhh— le dijo en tono divertido, mientras rompía su delicada ropa interior —aún no hemos acabado humana— su abrazo se hacía más fuerte pegándola rudamente a su pecho.

Ella se sonrojó y respiró agitada al sentir la dura y potente erección del hombre contra su trasero.

«¡Kami!» fue todo lo que alcanzó a pensar, pues se sentía realmente intimidada por ese saiyajin.

—Si gritas mataré a los que están afuera y luego te mataré— fue la amenaza del guerrero para soltar su boca, y llevar esa mano a los pechos de la fémina quien se sentía abochornada por la forma impúdica en que él amasaba sus senos.

—¡Ya basta por favor!— decía sonrosada tratando de no dejar salir ningún gemido que delatara lo mucho que comenzaba a gustarle la forma tan desvergonzada que tenía de tocarla.

—¿Aprendiste tu lección mujer vulgar?, ¿Me trataras con respeto?— decía con tono suave mientras una risa se extendía en su rostro. La mano del peliflama bajó peligrosamente a la altura de su monte venus.

Supo que en ese momento mostrarse altanera no iba a ayudarle.

«¡Maldito Krillin, maldito Gohan! cuando los necesito no están, como se les ocurre dejarme sola en este peligroso lugar... ¡Oh Kami!»

—S..sí.. aprendí por favor príncipe no me hagas daño— imploró tratando de mostrarse sumisa para ver si de esa forma era soltada y podía huir.

Lo que la científica no sabía es que el saiyan estaba demasiado excitado, además sabía que ella también lo estaba.

—Bien mujer, te creo... Aun así, no te liberarás tan fácil de mí— le decía pegándolamás firmemente a él.

Su ardiente erección chocaba con sus suaves glúteos y ella sintió como se restregaba de esta forma haciéndola gemir sin querer.

—Po...por...por favor príncipe Vegeta, solo soy una débil terrícola, mira si me dejas ir te ayudaré a conseguir las esferas— mintió la peliazul.

—Ja, ja, ja, en eso de por sí me ayudarás mujer, pero antes vamos a divertirnos un rato— decía malévolamente, la mano que había bajado al monte venus comenzó a adentrarse en la intimidad de la hembra.

—¡Ahhh príncipe, pare por favor! —sonrosada decía —shhh, no me digas que no quieres, mi olfato dice lo contrario... — decía con un tono de voz que mezclaba seducción y peligro.

—¡No, es cierto!— trató de defenderse, aunque la verdad era que se sentía bastante excitada, debía admitirlo el tipo era un adonis.

Cuando iban rumbo a namek y se hallaba aburrida en el cuarto de la nave siempre fantaseó desde que lo vio por televisión que lo seducía y lo hacía caer rendido a sus pies enamorándolo perdidamente. Siempre tuvo debilidad por los chicos malos a los que nadie quería darles una oportunidad.

Al principio cuando lo vio por la TV se le hizo un hombre atractivo pero demasiado malo y peligroso, luego cuando mató a su novio lo odió pero con el pasar de las semanas y ante el aburrimiento de la nave mientras iban en camino a namek tuvo muchas locas fantasías de que lo conquistaba, lo dominada y luego cuando se percataba de las locuras que estaba imaginando se reprendía por semejantes pensamientos, escandalizada de pensar eso. Al final ella le tenía miedo y coraje porque había matado a Yamcha que era su novio...

«Ahh pero eso no le quita lo guapo al saiyajin...»

Y de esa forma ella se vengaba un poco de los últimos deslices que tuvo Yamcha antes de haber muerto. No era que pensara hacer realidad alguna de sus disparatadas fantasías, pero era su forma de vengarse de su ojo alegre novio.

«Estúpido Vegeta, pero qué bueno está ¡Kami!»

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que escaneó en forma inconsciente el cuerpo del saiyan mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

El saiyajin no pasó desapercibido la forma tan descarada en que ella en forma inconsciente lo miró de arriba a abajo, sabía que a pesar de lo que dijera estaba excitaba, podía olerla y eso lo emocionaba aún más.

Se sentía avergonzado de haber perdido el control y someterla de alguna forma a sus deseos, no quería tener que forzarla, como todo orgulloso guerrero iba a demostrar que él no necesitaba de la fuerza bruta para atraer y someter a una hembra y esa mujer escandalosa le entregaría sus gemidos y orgasmos por voluntad propia...

—Hagamos un trato humana; te daré un beso en los labios y si no gimes durante éste te dejaré ir, pero si te excitas y haces un solo ruido de placer te daré el honor de fornicar con el príncipe de los saiyajines...

Bulma lo miró sorprendida, ella sabía que no podía ganarle nunca con la fuerza y que si quería podía tomarla sin mayor esfuerzo, pero al parecer con lo orgulloso que era si hacían esa apuesta y él perdía, no rompería su promesa, y todo por soportar un beso ¿Que tan difícil podía ser eso?

«Soy la gran Bulma, este estúpido mono sabrá que conmigo no se juega, bien le dejaré tomar su beso y después podré irme»

—¿Entonces humana, tenemos un trato?— una sonrisa ladina se extendió por el apuesto y varonil rostro.

Mientras una confiada Bulma cerraba el mismo con un apretón de brazos.

Tomó airé y le dijo —muy bien principito, hagamos esto— mientras decidida lo abrazó.

El contacto de sus pechos y de sus rosados pezones erectos al tocar el fuerte pectoral del saiyajin antes de pegarse a él, casi hizo jadear al guerrero.

Mientras esos suaves brazos blanquecinos lo rodeaban, sentía el calor emanar del cuerpo de la fémina, y ese delicioso olor que salía de ella lo mareaba, casi jadeó tan solo con sentir ese sensual contacto.

Se miraron a los ojos, estaban frente a frente, sin más que unos pocos centímetros que separaban sus bocas. Ella no podía negarlo, esa aventura no planeada donde se estaba enfrentando a su forma al saiyajin, le emocionaba.

Con lo vanidosa que era, al ver al saiyan tan excitado, le subía el ego, un tipo como Vegeta difícilmente se revolcaría con cualquier mujer, y que la deseara tanto como para decidir hacer un trato, le subía el autoestima hasta el cielo.

Lo dejaría muy excitado, esa sería su venganza por haberla obligado a satisfacerlo con su boca. Sin esperar más eliminó el breve espacio que los separaba dándole un fogoso beso.

Comenzó el apasionado encuentro entre ambos, los labios de la fémina se amoldaron a los del saiyan,

Vegeta estaba mareado, la esencia de los labios de la hembra era demasiado embriagador, jamás le había interesado besar a ninguna mujer, por muy hermosa que fuera, de ninguna raza, pero desde el primer beso rudo que le dio para asustarla se sorprendió de lo grato que fue.

Él lo hizo para someterla, debía admitir que la hembra era hermosa y esa boca se había visto muy tentadora. En el primer beso, cuando invadió a traición esos carnosos labios, había esperado que el sabor de la mujer le desagradara, pero no fue así. Y ahora en este nuevo beso lo confirmaba: La mujer era deliciosa.

Bulma tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gemir, a pesar de lo demandante del beso debía admitir que el saiyan besaba como los dioses.

Tenía que aceptar que el hombre besaba jodidamente bien, sin quererlo y reprendiéndose así misma lo comparó con su difunto novio y lo mucho que el guerrero saiyajin lo aventajaba.

«¿Acaso hay algo en lo que este desgraciado saiyan no sea bueno? Sabe pelear, sabe besar... cómo será haciendo el amor... ¡Oh Bulma deja de pensar en estupideces!, ¡Kami por favor ayúdame a salir de esta, que soy débil!»

El beso con pasión empezó a ser cada vez más intenso, al sentir las manos del saiyajin recorrer su espalda, apretarla, y la lengua del guerrero invadir su boca, no con salvajismo, sino seduciéndola, ella abrió los ojos y como si él hubiera sentido esos ojos azules sobre su persona abrió los suyos también.

Se separaron un poco, pero él le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior y Bulma tuvo que morderse la parte interna del cachete para no soltar el gemido que pugnaba por salir desde el fondo de su ser.

Pero no pudieron separarse más, pues de pronto él volvió a la carga, seguían beso tras beso, tras beso, y no supo en qué momento el saiyajin con bastante pericia ya la había recostado sobre el piso, se percató de eso cuando sintió la frialdad del suelo sobre su espalda y retaguardia.

Sentía las manos del hombre recorrer con suavidad su cuerpo, tocar delicadamente sus pechos y delinear con su mano la aureola rosada de uno de sus exuberantes senos.

Su respiración era acelerada, no quería aceptarlo en voz alta, pero ese hombre estaba socavando su voluntad y estaba a punto de montarse sobre él por sí misma sino acababan el beso pronto.

Antes de que ella pudiera poner fin al beso, fue el saiyan quien se separó de ella, dejándola todavía mareada por el tremendo momento que habían vivido, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para evitar decir una estupidez.

—Muy bien príncipe, cumplí mi parte, nos besamos y ningún tipo de sonido de satisfacción salió de mí, eso quiere decir que he ganado, y me voy— A pesar de saber que había ganado, se paró y comenzó a alejarse en contra de su voluntad.

No quería voltear a verlo porque ¡Kami! La verdad era que le había prendido muchísimo ese beso, y si veía la portentosa virilidad del hombre y la hermosa desnudez que poseía, le valdría todo y sería ella quien tomaría la iniciativa para acostarse con él.

—Ja, ja, ja¿De qué hablas humana? – nuestra apuesta aún sigue en pie, y todavía no la hemos realizado...

Bulma se congeló. Ella esperaba haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Con la boca seca por la agitación y el corazón retumbándole en los oídos por el descaro escuchado, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y con enojo en la voz dijo:

—¡Teníamos un trato! Y lo gané, jamás pensé que fueras tan mal perdedor principito.

El saiyan se rió y comenzó a rondarla de nuevo, acechando a su presa —El trato sigue en pie humana, pero la apuesta fue que tu no gemirías ni te excitarías si ¡YO! te besaba en los labios, y eso no ha sucedido aún.

—Pero... ¡Qué demonios Vegeta!, ¿Y lo que acaba de pasar que fue?, ¿Acaso no fue un beso? — enfurecida replicaba la peliazul.

—Uno bastante placentero debo decir— con sorna en la voz el saiyan contestaba —Pero no fue el beso que YO te dí, fue el beso que tú, humana escandalosa me diste...

Ella estaba anonadada, se sintió estúpida, técnicamente era lo mismo, pero decidió rebatirle al saiyan —¡Me seguiste en el beso! — dijo en tono de reproche.

El solo la miró divertido — Ja, ja, ja, no me pensaba negar si querías darme uno extra — Fue todo lo que con una cínica sonrisa en los labios el príncipe dijo...

Avanzó hacía ella con paso firme cual felino a punto de lazarse sobre su presa, su avance fue tan agresivo que cuando la peliazul notó la tenía acostada sobre el suelo nuevamente, y con delicadeza se subió sobre ella, apoyando ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza.

Acercó su atractiva y varonil boca al pecho de la hembra, podía escuchar el corazón de ella como latía desbocado: Tum, tum, tum.

Sonrió, poniéndola más nerviosa y acelerando ese rítmico tambor que tenía la ojiazul en lugar del corazón, en ese momento.

— Voy a darte un beso mujer, el beso que me corresponde y que aceptaste al hacer el acuerdo conmigo. Te Besaré los labios hasta que tú misma me supliques que te haga mía...

La mirada salvaje e insondable dominaban enteramente la voluntad de la fémina, mordió su labio inferior mientras asentía con la cabeza, solo vio como la sonrisa ladina en el rostro del guerrero se ampliaba.

Aún con lo excitada que estaba, lo retó con la mirada pues ella no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente, y marcó su sentencia de muerte:

—Adelante Principito, dame lo mejor que tengas y veamos quién suplica a quién...

//////

Ok, antes de que me diga que barbaridad que acabo de leer eso no es lo que viene en el summary de la historia😅, que el comienzo no los distraiga jajaja el próx capítulo sabrán mejor de que va la historia e irán entendiendo el summary.

Deseable antes de seguir leyendo que lean los especiales: Truco o trato Saiyajin y el viaje de Bra ya que son una serie de mini fics encadenados que llevo haciendo y es sobre el mismo UA

Este fic está concursando en el concurso hecho por la página en FB: Porque amamos los fics de BulmaxVegeta. Si les gusta ojalá lo puedan apoyar.

Que les pareció este cap. Ojalá me dejen saber saber sus comments 💕💕💕


	2. Lo que pasó en Namek se queda en Namek

**Atención ⚠️⛔️ esta historia está clasificada con contenido adulto, éste capítulo contiene escenas eróticas con alto contenido sexual (también conocido como Lemon), que pudieran perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido o eres menor de edad, FAVOR de DETENER la lectura ahora. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del gran Akira Toriyama. La trama e historia si son idea original mía.**

_Nunca tuve mucha fe en el amor o en los milagros, nunca quise que mi corazón lo aceptara. Pero nadar en tu mundo es algo espiritual,vuelvo a nacer cada que pasas la noche aquí. Porque tu sexo me lleva al paraíso. Sí, tu sexo me lleva al paraíso. Y eso se nota, sí... Porque me haces sentir como si me hubiesen cerrado las puertas del cielo, por mucho tiempo... - Locked out of heaven, Bruno Mars._

El saiyan estaba fascinado con la débil terrícola, ella no era más que una pequeña cosa debilucha, pero ahí estaba coqueteándole a la muerte, apostando todo como si no le importara absolutamente nada. Y eso lo excitó más, todavía más.

Dio un lengüetazo sobre los labios entreabiertos de la mujer, su dulce respiración salía sofocada. Se notaba que estaba muy, muy excitada.

Su cara estaba ampliamente sonrosada, y no solo ésta, todo su cuerpo había tomado un color rosáceo como si ardiera, sus suaves y voluptuosos senos se bamboleaban eróticamente al compás de su respiración rápida.

Comenzó a bajar, rozando con la punta de su nariz todo su cuerpo, bajando por su delicado cuello, inhalando ese delicioso aroma que la hembra destilaba en esa suave transpiración que estaba teniendo.

Siguió bajando, rozando delicadamente con la punta de la nariz, las suaves curvas de sus senos, mientras escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer y la respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

Siguió bajando con ese leve roce, cuando escuchó la alarmada y agitada voz de la mujer protestar:

—¿Pero qué es lo que pretendes?, ¡Quedamos que sólo sería un beso en los labios!

Decía, sumamente excitada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tratando de modular la voz para que no se le rompiera en ningún momento.

El saiyan detuvo su lento avance, a la altura de su vientre bajo, alzó la obscura y penetrante mirada, para cruzar sus dominantes y fieros ojos con la azul y transparente mirada oceánica que reflejaba la tormenta, la tempestad que se desataba en el interior de la hembra.

Miró como tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que el negro de éstas casi consumía el azul del iris de esos ojos provocadores. Sonrió malévolamente mostrando los caninos en una sonrisa fatal, de un predador a punto de dar el golpe de gracia a su cautiva presa.

—En efecto humana me comprometí y tu aceptaste que yo te diera un beso en los labios... — Su voz era un susurro cargado de deseo, que irradiaba la peligrosidad del saiyan mientras sonreía – Sí, ambos lo acordamos, te daré uno beso en los labios... pero nunca dije en cuáles...

Fue todo lo que el saiyajin con una malévola sonrisa dijo antes de acomodar su cabeza a la altura de la entrepierna ahora abierta de la mujer, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y era él ahora quien respiraba agitado anticipando, saboreando el sabor de ese delicioso manjar que ahora degustaría...

Tan pronto él soltó esas palabras, el corazón de Bulma latió desbocado, se supo perdida cuando de pronto lo comprendió, hicieron acuerdo, pero como todo demonio la dejó creer que ella tenía el control, la hizo firmar un contrato en blanco y nunca se detuvieron a aclarar los detalles en torno de ese beso... lo sabía, estaba perdida.

Cual predador que le gusta ver el momento en que acaba con su presa cautiva, miró primeramente esos suaves y rosados labios abiertos cual flor, sus pétalos y pliegues suaves y tentadores estaban realmente húmedos por el néctar que comenzaba a emanar de ellos, aspiró esa suave esencia marina secreta que ella escondía y clavó su mirada en la hembra antes sumergirse en un fogoso beso en la zona más íntima de la fémina terrestre.

Tan pronto sintió el contacto de esa varonil boca sobre su zona más sensible, la mujer se arqueó, mordiéndose la mano para no soltar el largo y escandaloso gemido que pugnaba fuertemente por salir de su boca. Aquella lengua feroz no tuvo compasión por su presa, traspasando las zonas secretas dentro de los pliegues de aquellos pétalos, prestando especial atención a ese capullo, a ese pequeño botón como corazón que se hinchaba palpitante y amenazaba con desquiciarla.

Lo supo estaba completamente perdida, trató de resistir lo más que pudo, pero las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, la traspasaban, dejándola completamente indefensa, el calor comenzó a invadirla, extendiéndose rápidamente como un fuego incontenible por todo su cuerpo

—¡Ahhhh, Prin... príncipeeee! — Fue el grito que traicionero salió de su boca junto con un fuerte y escandaloso gemido mientras sus manos que en ese momento tenían vida propia y la traicionaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, enterraban sus dedos en esa azabache cabellera y empujaba más esa boca ardiente que la invadía, pegándola más.

El saiyan había perdido todo rastro de raciocinio, desde el segundo uno en que su lengua traspasó la frontera, y sus papilas degustaron el sabor de ese néctar, su cerebro se desconectó de todo lo demás, ávido de obtener más, siguió tocando, besando, dándole delicadas caricias, ardientes mordidas y lengüetazos descarados, mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con esos gemidos que eran música celestial, la sintió delirar en un arrebatador orgasmo que la hizo estremecerse en enormes espasmos, se veía hermosa mientras se convulsionaba de placer.

Sabía que ella había perdido, que era su derecho tomarla, y sin embargo no lo haría. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él, la haría suplicar por eso, pagaría su osadía por hacerlo desearla con en esa forma insana, demencial, que amenazaba con romper definitivamente todo rastro de cordura y quedarse atrapado con ella dentro de esa cueva satisfaciéndola eternamente.

La abrazó y ella aún con los restos del orgasmo golpeándola, por las vibraciones tan intensas que la recorrieron, recargo su cabeza en su firme y musculoso pecho, y a pesar de lo delicioso que había sido, quería más, quería sentirlo, quería atraparlo entre sus piernas y exigirle todo, obtener todo de él.

El saiyan la abrazó y la acomodó debajo de él, besándola lentamente, la excitación de la hembra crecía al sentir su propia esencia mezclada con el sabor de él en ese beso. Él se acomodó entre las piernas de la fémina, ella empezó a temblar de excitación y su respiración se aceleró de tan sólo imaginar tan portentosa y fuerte virilidad invadiéndola, conquistando su intimidad.

Recordaba como esa traviesa lengua y esos varoniles labios la devoraron y como la hicieron gritar de placer, de tan sólo pensar lo que sentiría al ser invadida por ese miembro tan duro y ardiente que ahora la rozaba sugestivamente sentía vibrar sus piernas.

«¡Oh Kami me va a romper!»

Y a pesar de su temor, pues, aunque no era ninguna novata ni ninguna chica inexperta, el tamaño de sus anteriores amantes no podía ser comparado con lo que ella comprobó con su boca, que era el tamaño de ese guapo, sexi, rudo, egoísta y ardiente guerrero extraterrestre.

El saiyan la miró y una sonrisa traviesa se mostró en su cara, —¿Lo quieres humana?— decía en un susurro al oído de la hembra — Dime que es lo que quieres, teníamos un acuerdo y yo gané podría tomarte, pero un príncipe no toma en contra de su voluntad a nadie...

Bulma se sonrojó, ese desgraciado la haría suplicar porque se la follara, ella no pretendía hacerlo, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener así a su boca traicionera que amenazaba con exigir que la tomara en ese instante.

—Dime que es lo que quieres humana...— decía mientras la punta de su viril miembro tocaba la suave cavidad, invadiendo solo el inicio de los delicados y suaves pliegues inferiores que de inmediato se abrían para él, pero no pasaba de ahí, el suave roce húmedo entre ambos empezaba a caldear las cosas demasiado.

Bulma quería negarse, pero ¿A quién engañaba? El muy maldito la había doblegado, ella solo quería sentirlo dentro, escucharlo gemir con ella, para ella. Que le entregara todo de él.

Correspondió el fogoso beso, para después acercarse al oído del saiyan y en un susurro suave, tan suave solo dijo – Hazme tuya... príncipe de los saiyajines.

El corazón del guerrero se agitó al escuchar a esa pecaminosa y audaz boca suplicar por él, dándole su título de abolengo en la súplica.

Se besaron mirándose a los ojos mientras por fin él acortaba la distancia y se hundía en la suave, caliente y apretada intimidad de la hembra.

Un gruñido profundo y ronco salió del pecho del saiyan y un gemido largo de ella. Ambos absorbidos por la boca del otro, no se dejaban de besar, mientras lentamente la penetraba dándole tiempo a acostumbrase a su forma y tamaño.

Comenzó a empujar cada vez más dentro de ella, las arremetidas eran potentes y más salvajes de lo que la científica hubiera experimentado con cualquier otro antes, para el saiyan era por lejos lo más sublime que había tenido. Ni la mejor y más cara cortesana que el dinero del imperio le hubiese permitido comprar para satisfacerse, le había dado ese grado de placer.

De pronto, la quería para él, sólo para él. No le importaba el pasado de la hembra, ni si hubo un pasado antes de que llegara, importaba que a partir de ese momento fuera suya.

— A partir de ahora eres mía y solo mía, ¡Dilo! — decía entre jadeos el guerrero, penetrándola más fuerte en cada embestida.

—¡Ahhhh! Soy tuya príncipe, y ¡tú eres mío...! — Decía ella con la convicción de que lo que sea que ella hubiera tenido con alguien más antes de ese encuentro, había sido borrado como el viento borra lo que se escribe en la arena.

Los gruñidos de él a su afirmación le hicieron saber que, ahora que ambos se habían encontrado y probado, no se soltarían jamás, aunque aquello sonara a una locura.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos chocaban entre sí, encajándose más y más, como si de un rompecabezas perfecto se tratara. El fuego incendió a ambos devorándolos al mismo tiempo, ella palpitando tan fuerte que lo obligó, aunque él no quería a entregar toda, hasta la última gota de su fuerte semilla, mientras entre besos, gemidos y gruñidos saciaban la pasión generada.

Se quedaron acostados dentro de esa cueva, abrazados, sintiendo el corazón del otro golpeando el pecho, ralentizando la respiración, su abrazo era tan fuerte, tan profundo que parecían que fueran un solo ser.

El momento había sido tan intenso para ambos que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento sucumbieron al sueño. El de ella era profundo y apacible, el de él ligero, siempre alerta, pero lo necesitaba.

Cuando por fin el saiyan despertó, la levantó en brazos, mientras seguía profundamente dormida, vio la ropa hecha jirones de la mujer, y se sonrió complacido.

Afuera ya no se escuchaban ruidos, seguramente quien quiera que había ido a tratar de molestarlos se había marchado, escaneó si podía sentir la presencia de alguien más cerca pero no había absolutamente nadie.

Con la mujer desnuda, profundamente satisfecha, dormida entre sus brazos, avanzó en completa desnudez, antes de salir de ahí solo dijo —simulación terminada— y todo el ambiente que asemejaba a Namekusein desapareció.

Salió de la cámara de gravedad y se elevó en los cielos rumbo a la habitación conyugal, la dejó suavemente sobre la cama mientras procedió a llenar el Jacuzzi.

Bulma no supo en que momento cayó rendida, eso había sido lo más intenso y erótico que se habían propuesto hacer en mucho tiempo. Estaba asombrada de lo bien que ambos entraron en sus papeles y comenzaba a cuestionarse si tal vez en Namek hubiera surgido la oportunidad, seguramente hubieran terminado enredados.

Notó como el agua cálida la envolvía trayéndola a la realidad, borrando la bruma del sueño, sintió la esponja suave y jabonosa pasar por su delicada piel mientras sentía el varonil y musculoso cuerpo de su esposo envolviéndola en un delicado abrazo. Se ubicó de pronto, estaban en el Jacuzzi, entrecerró el ceño.

«¿A qué hora llegamos hasta aquí?»

—Parece que te dejé muy agotada — la voz de su esposo salió como un susurro, pero logró escuchar perfectamente lo orgulloso que se sintió el saiyan al decirlo, ella se echó a reír.

—¡Vaya príncipe! Esta vez te luciste, siempre que jugamos así ha sido magnífico, pero esta vez ha sido demasiado intenso en más de un sentido...— su voz cual ronroneo de una gatita se escuchaba profundamente satisfecha, dio un delicado y tierno beso en los labios del hombre quien solo alcanzó a sonrojarse.

—Nunca habías aceptado que nos metiéramos tan de lleno a la historia, pero me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión, fue genial— decía pícara y el sonrojo en la cara del guerrero se extendió más.

—Por cierto ¿quién estaba tocando la puerta de la cámara? — Bulma estaba curiosa, los ruidos habían quedado perfecto para el ambiente que desarrollaron en el juego y tan metida estaba en este que no le importó quien los estuviera buscando, pero ahora la duda la carcomía.

—Trunks y Bra— decía tranquilo, supongo venían a despedirse o algo, le di permiso al crío que fuera ver al idiota del hijo de Kakaroto con tal de que se llevara a Bra, por eso las interrupciones no fueron mayores.

Bulma se rió, al final la "interrupción de los golpes y ruidos en la puerta" solo sirvieron para encender más el juego, risueña besó fogosamente la boca de su marido.

—¿Qué habrán querido los chicos?— curiosa se cuestionó en voz alta.

—Seguramente no era nada— dijo él indiferente —Ya te dije, venían a despedirse.

—¿Crees que nos hayan escuchado? — horrorizada Bulma se ruborizó. El saiyan amaba ver la cara sonrojada de su mujer — lo dudo mucho mujer, ya sabes... la hiciste a prueba de sonido.

Apresó los labios de sus esposa y comenzó a besarla, ella no tardo en cambiar la posición y montarse a horcajadas sobre él al sentir la ardiente virilidad del hombre otra vez erecta, suavemente aprovechando el beso que lo distraía fue ella quien se encajó sobre él, sacándole un gruñido gutural.

El saiyan aprovechó para acomodar a la peliazul de tal forma que sus fuertes manos recorrían desde la espalda a los níveos y suaves glúteos de la mujer mientras comenzaba fuertemente a bombear dentro de ella y ella movía al compás desesperada las caderas.

Siempre era así, no importaba que tan satisfechos hubieran quedado, si entraban juntos a ese jacuzzi no pasaban mucho tiempo antes de que la pasión los consumiera nuevamente...

Mientras descansaban ahora dentro del Jacuzzi, abrazados, recobrándose de ese último asalto, Bulma seguía pensando en porque sus hijos habían ido a tocar la puerta de la cámara.

A decir verdad, lo que pasó horas antes cuando Bra fue a buscarlos, fue que durante el desayuno antes de que ellos se encerraran en la cámara, la pequeña niña notó a sus padres muy, pero muy sospechosos.

Escuchó cuando entre cuchicheos sus papás hablaban primero de la nave, y de un tal planeta Namekusein donde ellos dos irían. 

Bra había estado entrenando duramente con su padre y su hermano en las semanas recientes, después de que le prometieran en Navidad* su dichoso viaje, así que no le gustó nada escuchar que sus papás planeaban un viaje sin ella.

Por tanto, cuando los vió meterse en la cámara, de gravedad y encerrarse, tuvo miedo de que se fueran. Hacía poco que su hermano y su papá habían comenzado a entrenarla en la técnica de sentir el ki; pues su padre, estricto como siempre dijo que no la llevaría si no aprendía a ser una buena guerrera y sentir el ki de sus oponentes y de quien la rodeaba, era algo que le había dejado claro era esencial aprender.

Aún no lo dominaba bien, pero se preocupó muchísimo cuando por periodos pequeños alcanzó a sentir el ki de su padre que variaba mucho y el de su madre no estaba mejor, ¿Acaso algo malo les había pasado?

Desesperada la pequeña corrió a la cámara y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada por dentro, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, llamando a sus padres angustiada:

—¡Mami, mami, mami! Por favor ábreme, ¡Papi! No se vayan sin mí...

Trunsk estaba terminándose de arreglar, estaba bastante contento, un día antes había hecho un súper acuerdo con su padre y estaba dichoso.

Días atrás su novia había estado melancólica porque como Trunks estaba castigado por lo ocurrido en la navidad con su hermanita, no podía salir a ningún lado, y con el 14 de febrero a la vuelta de la esquina ella habría deseado al menos tener una pequeña cita corta ese día con él. Pero sabían que con el Príncipe de los saiyajines no se jugaba y era mejor ni intentar quebrar el castigo o le iría peor al chico y podía resultar castigado de por vida.

Por tanto, cuando su padre se acercó a ofrecerle el trato sospechó:

"...— Me sorprendes mocoso, ya se acerca esa fecha donde las mujeres humanas pierden la cabeza, y quieren ir a una cena tonta, y pasar tiempo, y no te veo queriéndome sobornar para poder salir con tu novia, ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de ella? – Vio a su padre divertido alzar la ceja al preguntarle mientras aparentando indiferencia, se recargaba en la pared cercana a él.

Trunks encogiéndose de hombros dijo cautelosamente, pensando que su papá estaba tentándolo por que seguramente estaba aburrido y tenía ganas de molestarlo como sucedía en algunas ocasiones.

—Sé que mi comportamiento fue de lo peor papá, solo no quiero meterme en más problemas— Contestó con la más franca verdad.

—¿Y si te diera permiso ese día de poder salir solo una rato por la mañana? A cambio solamente de ocuparte por la tarde de tu hermana, llevándote un día antes de esa fecha a la mocosa a casa del idiota de Kakaroto y que en el mero día también la cuides por la tarde... Estoy de buen humor y te dejaré hacer ese estupendo trato, tú la cuidas dos días seguidos a cambio de poder salir por la mañana de ese estupido día— dejó caer el saiyan como si nada.

Su hijo se emocionó, eso sería fantástico podría llevar a Mai a la matinée a ver una cursi película y luego ir a desayunar algo, no era el mejor plan del mundo, pero al menos tendrían una cita, tal como ella, aunque no se lo decía deseaba.

Además, últimamente la relación con Bra era bastante buena, cuidar dos días seguidos de su hermanita, no era algo que le pesara después de todo.

—Sería estupendo papá— decía alegre Trunks, aceptando cuidar a su hermanita por la tarde del 14..."

Cuando Trunks terminó de arreglarse y buscó a Bra, la halló haciendo tremendo escándalo fuera de la cámara de gravedad. Y supo que, si no evitaba que siguiera intentando abrir, se metería en serios problemas con su padre.

—Hey Bra ¿Qué haces? — dijo tranquilo agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña ojiazul.

—Es que mamá y papá están ahí y no salen, ¿Y si se van al espacio sin nosotros? — El pelilila sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermanita.

— Bra, no se van a ir a ningún lado sin nosotros te lo prometo.

—¡Pero yo los escuché! hacían planes para irse hoy a namekusein, ¿Es un planeta verdad? Porque se van a ir sin nosotros, además rastreé sus kis y se sienten raros, Trunks ¿y si están enfermos? — con más angustian decía la inocente niña

Trunks se puso rojo entendiendo la situación. Para su desgracia, sus padres tenían una más que muy saludable vida sexual, y aunque sabía que lugares como la cámara de gravedad o la propia recámara que compartían la científica y el príncipe estaban insonorizadas, eso no impedía que el pobre chico quisiera salir huyendo cuando por error había llegado a darse cuenta de alguno de esos encuentros.

—Bra te prometo que están bien, venga vámonos ahora se nos hace tarde— le decía con voz amable mientras ponía un rebelde mechón azul de la pequeña detrás de su infantil oreja.

—Pero se van a ir a namekusein...— Insistía con queja en la voz la pequeña semisayan.

—Te prometo que no será así — La pequeña escuchó la promesa de su hermano, y le creía ciegamente aún así no entendía porque los kis de sus padres se sentían tan raros...

—Trunks, ¿Mamá y papá están enfermos? O porque sentí sus kis tan alterados. El pobre pelilila enrojeció al no saber que contestar a su curiosa hermana, quien con su inocencia lo estaba metiendo en un apuro, pues estaba segurísimo que eso de "namekusein" y su misteriosa encerrada en la cámara solo significaba una cosa y no quería pensar en el nombre de sus padres y la palabra sexo en la misma ecuación...

Cuando Vegeta y Bulma pudieron por fin acabar su burbujeante y sensual baño caliente, la peliazul por fin pudo notar que excepto por ellos dos no había nadie más en la CC.

—¿De verdad dejaste salir a los niños Vegeta?- preguntó curiosa —¿Acaso Trunks no estaba castigado?— cuestionaba ella con duda en la voz.

—Ya te dije, fueron a visitar a Kakaroto, mujer, no fastidies — Fue todo lo que el príncipe saiyajin dijo.

Por lo general después de un asalto como el que tuvieron en la cámara y un baño no menos fogoso en el Jacuzzi comerían rápido juntos y luego ella estaría revisando algún invento en su laboratorio y él en su preciada cámara aprovechando la energía renovada que sentía después de ese sexo intenso.

Sin embargo, la peliazul había notado que su saiyan estaba siendo menos "él" que de costumbre, después de una deliciosa comida juntos, no se retiró de inmediato para irse a entrenar, seguía ahí observándola poner a los robots a limpiar todo.

Confundida, preguntó — ¿Todo bien príncipe? — La profunda mirada de su esposo la atravesó, por momentos parecía que él estaba por decirle algo, pero solo permanecía mirándola atentamente.

Ella se acercó a paso inseguro a su lado y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla, — ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ensimismado príncipe? – El hombre salió de sus cavilaciones y la pegó más a él –¿Quieres ver un poco de basura humana en la T.V?

La pregunta de su esposo la sorprendió, por lo general él nunca quería ver nada con ella y siempre terminaban peleando por lo falsa que era una escena, la sangre irreal o lo inverosímil de la lucha o lo patética de las actuaciones, siempre había una forma en que terminaran peleando al ver la T.V.

Además, jamás en todos esos años que llevaban juntos él había ido por convicción propia a ver esta en su compañía y menos ser él quien la hubiera invitado. Por lo general ella era quien lo obligaba. Contenta se sentó junto a él a disfrutar de ese raro pero bien recibido gesto.

Se acomodaron en el sofá más grande, aprovechando la buena disponibilidad de su esposo, se acostó dentro de sus fuerte brazos; a pesar de lo a gusto que estaban viendo la película, de alguna forma se percató de que él no prestaba en nada atención a la misma, se hubiera enojado de no ser porque él seguía insistentemente viéndola a ella.

—Vegeta, ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó ya con preocupación en la voz, adoraba recibir tanta atención de su esposo, pero era algo tan inusual que comenzaba a preocuparle.

—No sucede nada, ¿Qué habría de suceder? — respondió tranquilo.

— Es solo que normalmente ahora estarías entrenando y no perdiendo el tiempo conmigo— comentó Bulma dudosa.

«¿Acasó se sentirá mal?, ¿Estará enfermando? Mmmm ¿Los saiyans suelen enfermarse usualmente? No que yo recuerde...»

La voz del saiyan la sacó de sus cavilaciones — ¿Ya vez como si estás loca mujer? Quien te entiende, te quejas de que no paso tiempo contigo, estoy dándote mi preciado tiempo ¿Y ahora cuestionas que si me siento bien? — El guerrero hizo un además de pararse para irse de ahí, cuando fue retenido por el suave brazo de la fémina.

—No Vegeta no te vayas, no quise molestarte, no es un detalle usual, pero te lo agradezco mucho — dijo sonriendo mientras sonrojada depositaba un casto beso sobre los labios de su esposo. Quien solamente se ruborizó por ese acto amoroso de ella en un lugar tan público como la sala, aunque estuvieran solos.

Se mantuvieron largas horas ahí, cuando el saiyan sintió a sus hijos llegar se levantó, yendo a recibirlos.

Bulma estaba muy contenta, era raro que su esposo decidiera pasar tantísimas horas con sus hijos si no era entrenando, pero ahora estaba sentado, abrazando a su pequeña Bra mientras escuchaba atento las travesuras que su hija y Pan estuvieron haciendo en casa de Gokú.

—Tenías razón Trunks, no se fueron sin nosotros—decía alegre la chiquilla.

Su padre curioso preguntó —¿Y a dónde deberíamos de irnos sin ustedes, mocosa?

Un Trunks muy rojo no quería que la conversación fuera por ese rumbo, no quería que su padre supiera que ellos sin querer los había cachado en algo... o lo torturaría como solía hacerlo.

—Nada papá es que Bra fue a buscarlos, pero nos fuimos pronto — decía el chico atropelladamente rápido tratando de salir de ese tema.

Su padre lo miró malévolamente, y antes de poder decir algo, Bra en su infantil inocencia dijo:

—Escuché cuando dijiste a mami que irían a Namekusein, ¡Sin nosotros! Qué irías de cacería... — se quejó la chiquilla quien se ofuscó más al escuchar la risa fuerte y clara de su padre.

De pronto Bulma sonrojada dijo — no cariño, no íbamos a irnos a ningún lado.

—¡Yo los escuché mami! Papa te dijo que irían a Namekusein y que atraparía una deliciosa presa, no es justo yo quiero ir con ustedes...

Trunks estaba muy, muy sonrojado, no sabía dónde meterse. Mientras Bulma trataba de no ponerse más nerviosa al contestar.

—Mi amor, tu papá y yo sólo estábamos revisando cosas de... de cuando fuimos, hace mucho pero no pensábamos ir a ningún lado sin ustedes.

Miente le daba una seria mirada de reproche al desvergonzado de su esposo quien se partía de risa, al verla a ella en apuros, burlándose abiertamente de la situación y de la cara roja que tanto la científica como su hijo mayor tenían.

Sí, la cena familiar había sido estupenda. Sin embargo, de todo eso lo que le había sorprendido más fue cuando antes de que sus hijos llegaran, el saiyan le había dicho que había dado permiso a Trunks de salir al día siguiente en la mañana para que tuviera un momento con su novia para la celebración patética que los humanos solían festejar.

Con el paso de los años que su esposo se refiera de esa forma a las celebraciones terrestres y que dijera que eran ridículas, había dejado de afectarle.

Siempre fue una chica amante de las celebraciones como el día de los enamorados. Y aunque las cosas con el príncipe de los saiyajines habían mejorado con los años, había situaciones que nunca cambiarían, como el que él la acompañara más por obligación que porque le importara ir con ella a una cita romántica en un restaurante.

Solía acudir serio, cenaban y no decía gran cosa hasta llegar a casa, donde usualmente el saiyan se relajaba y terminaban teniendo una noche fantástica de sexo salvaje. Pero llegar a ese punto no había sido nada fácil, los primeros años de su vida en conjunto, cuando de hecho no sabían a ciencia cierta bien qué era lo que tenían, había sido caótica y atropellada.

Llegar al punto donde ahora se hallaban había tomado largo tiempo, y paciencia de ambos para no mandar todo al demonio.

Es por eso por lo que en la noche, mientras esperaba a que su esposo regresara del cuarto de su pequeña hija quien había pedido que fuera su papá quien le contara un cuento para dormir, aprovechaba para buscar un bonito y nuevo restaurante para ir a cenar al día siguiente.

Lo escuchó abrir la puerta de su cuarto, —¿Tardó mucho en dormir? — Preguntó sin despegar la vista de la Tablet en donde veía potenciales restaurantes para su cena. —No tanto, se cansó jugando con Pan— fue la réplica cansada de él.

Estaba por comentarle los 3 mejores restaurantes que había visto, con suerte este año si decidiera opinar sobre alguno y escoger entre los dos, cuando su esposo la sorprendió con lo que dijo.

—Mañana no hagas planes mujer, no iremos a ninguno de esos ridículos lugares a los que cada año me arrastras, hoy tuvimos un buen día, considéralo como el día adelantado...

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron alarmada.

«Y ahora que le pasa?»

Estaba cansada de los constantes cambios de humor de su esposo, creyó que esa época donde peleaban para poder tener una linda cena el día de san valentín había quedado atrás.

«Por lo visto fue una pésima idea jugar a estar en Namek, lo único que hice fue que regresara a ser el idiota que era antes...»

Molesta se reprendía por la situación, no era la primera vez que en sus juegos usaban el escenario de namek para tener un poco de sexo salvaje y descontrolado, pero por lo general era ella quien solía requerir ese tipo de juegos y claro está era ella la atrevida en el juego que le ofrecía descaradamente el sexo para que la dejara viva...

Esta vez que, había sido por mucho la mejor de todas las veces, pues todo había sido diferente e inusual.

Primeramente, porque fue él quien lo sugirió y porque ¡Kami! Realmente por un momento fue como estar en Namek de nuevo...

Realmente había sido muy, demasiado intenso; se sintió todo tan real... Y sí, había sido un excelente esposo durante todo el día. Entonces, ¿En qué momento decidió volverse un cretino insensible?

Trató de razonar con él —Príncipe, sabes perfectamente lo mucho que me importa ese día— El saiyan le dio una larga mirada, que solo la confundió más pues no supo cómo interpretarla.

—Así que lo que te importa es el día, ¿Si hago las cosas antes no cuentan cómo importante? No iremos a ningún lado mujer, no se te ocurra hacer ninguna reservación, ¡No pienso ir!

El cuestionamiento del hombre la sacó de quicio, no entendía de que iba todo y por qué de pronto volvía a ser el idiota insensible saiyajin de cuando lo conoció. Enojada lo retó altaneramente:

—Si no quieres ir conmigo a cenar, está bien Vegeta, no pienso rogarte, estoy harta de que menosprecies las cosas importantes para mí. Pero que te quede bien claro ¡Haré esa reservación! y entiéndelo amigo... ¡Contigo o sin ti iré! y créeme no pretendo ir a cenar sola...

Furiosa se dio la vuelta en la cama para dormir, dejando a un sorprendido y enfurecido saiyan, bastante pasmado por su reacción y lo que le había dicho...

///-/-/-/-/

*Vease el viaje de Bra.

Bueno... Ups era solo una fantasíaquien haya leído el viaje de Bra sabrá de estas jeje.

Mmm pero todo iba bien porque de pronto todo se salió de control? Pienso que Bulma se excedió... ¿Cómo creen que reaccione el saiyan? Me encantaría saber sus opiniones en los comentarios.

Cuéntenme cómo van sintiendo el especial, ¿Qué creen que pasará?


End file.
